


I'm so proud of you baby boy! I love you❤️

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Aaron showing his scars, Angry Robert, Insecure Aaron, Loving Robert, M/M, Other, Robert is proud of his baby, Self Harm, The whites being mean to Aaron, Upset Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron finally has the courage to show off his scars not fully but just a bit. When the Whites see them they are instantly horrible and Nasty to Aaron making him upset. Cue angry Robert giving the whites a few home truths especially his ex!





	1. It's pathetic!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea From looking at next weeks spoiler pics which show Aaron with his sleeves rolled up and scars showing.
> 
> I know it doesn't make sense and I'm sorry. For some reason I can't post the full story

Aaron finished work and went into the pub. He finally had the courage to show of his scars a bit because Robert gave him that courage that he needed. At first all his family were shocked but then they were happy and supportive of him glad to see him happy.

He got to the pub and asked Charity for a pint. Chas had gone out somewhere with Liv so Charity was serving she poured his pint and gave it to him.

Just before he drank it his phone lit up with a message from Robert "Home soon beautiful❤️! Can't wait to see you baby boy I've missed you so much! Never letting go of you againXx!" Aaron was glad he was coming back because Robert had been stuck in Leeds for two days for some stupid conference but he was finally back!

He saw the Whites come in but he didn't mind. "Bottle of Champagne! We're celebrating a new deal!" Chrissie spoke. She looked at Aaron and smiled before walking back to where Lawerence and Rebecca were sat. All three of them came up to Aaron and started looking at his scars. Aaron rolled his sleeves down quickly making them all laugh.

"What's the matter son? So what if we've seen your scars! It don't matter. They suit you anyway!" Lawerence laughed. Chrissie and Rebecca piped up as well "Yh I mean if your that ashamed then why do it? Is it because you want attention of Robert! You know he's gonna leave you anyway! You're a mess and damaged!"

"Oi!" Charity screamed "Leave our Aaron alone he's a good lad!" The whites looked at each other before howling with laughter. "No thanks! You know something he's actually quite pathetic! I mean he's got Robert and even now he's still cutting himself!" Rebecca laughed

That was it for Aaron! He got up and began to ran he got to the door but a strong pair of arms pushed him back. Robert! He was finally home.


	2. I'm so proud of you beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is back and give the whites what has been coming all along because even Robert Sugden can't resist a dig at them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this in two chapters because it didn't let me post properly

He took Aaron's hand and walked into the pub shocking the whites who instantly stopped laughing when they saw him. "Pint please Charity." She nodded and gave it to him. "What's the matter?"He snarled at the Whites "Not gonna pick on my boy anymore? You were before so what's changed now? Go on finish what you were saying! I dare you!"

He looked at them all before taking Aaron's arm and gently pushing up his sleeve showing just one scar. He rubbed his thumb over it before bringing it up to his mouth and pressing a tender kiss to it. Aaron had tears in his eyes but Robert wiped them away and put his hands on Aaron's heart. "I'm here beautiful! I'm here." 

He looked back at the Whites who were in shock over what he just did but he didn't care. He was gonna deal with them. "Let's talk damaged then shall we? Lawerence you cheated on your wife twice then on Bernice! And now your gay! How long before poor Ronnie gets the same treatment! Rebecca you've chased me for moths desperate to be with me! But it's not gonna happen because I have the best person ever!" He squeezed Aaron's hand. "And Chrissie! Your the biggest mistake I ever made but then again if I didn't meet you I wouldn't have my beautiful baby boy! You let your son get away with nearly killing your dad! You still treat him like a two year old! And your not even Lawerences real daughter. You said to me once that you felt sorry for Aaron because he was alone but now I feel sorry for you! Once everyone finds out what you are there gonna avoid you! Now all of you get out of my pub before I throw you out!" 

To prove a point Robert grabbed Lawerence and flung him out. Chrissie and Rebecca fleeing instantly after. 

He sat back down next to Aaron whose eyes were red from crying. He gently closed them before kissing his eyelids softly and his cheek Robert took Aaron in him arms holding him tight whispering "So proud of you beautiful! Love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


End file.
